onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mozu and Kiwi
| jva=Miki Fukui, Aiko Hibi (Mozu); Yuka Shioyama (Kiwi)| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Mozu (モズ, Mozu) and Kiwi (キウィ, Kiwi), also known as the Square Sisters (スクエアシスターズ, Sukuea Shisutāzu) due to their square-like hairstyle, are very loyal to Franky, and go with him everywhere and tend to mimic every pose Franky does. Appearance Mozu is the sister with the yellow bikini top, yellow slacks, yellow high heels, and straight edged hair, while Kiwi is the sister with the red top, red bikini bottom, red high heels, and curly edged hair. They also have long noses and like their nickname, have a unique hairstyle shaped as a large square. Personality They have a tendency to mimic Franky's reactions. They often walk sideways in high winds, due to the fact that otherwise their hairstyles would cause them to be blown back. They both also have a tendency to add "Waina" to all their sentences, which they've done ever since they were young. They also seem to have a strange habit of doing odd poses when in the background. Abilities and Powers During battles, they fight with samurai swords. They are accomplished swordswomen but are not especially powerful (average instead of superhuman), as Franky and Kalifa easily subdued them. However, they are still quick with a blade, as it wasnt till they finish slicing did their target fall apart. History Past The earliest history of the two girls was that they were seen riding the Puffing Tom on its opening day when they were kids.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Fan Question: Are those girls in the Sea Express in Volume 37 Mozu and Kiwi?! They were inspired by this event and tried to be shipwrights. They however failed the Galley-La company tests and began drinking heavily. They were then found by Franky and started working for him after he encouraged them to stop drinking.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 437 and Episode 322, Franky finds Mozu and Kiwi in a small flashback. Water 7 Arc When CP9 invades their hideout, they are knocked down and out by Kalifa for not letting them in. Later when the Straw Hats chase after the sea train, Puffing Tom, with the Rocketman, Mozu and Kiwi along with the rest of the Franky family, accompany them to the government headquarters, Enies Lobby, as Franky was captured by CP9. Once there they help hold off the naval marines to allow the Straw Hats go on ahead and try to rescue Franky and Nico Robin. They were also specifically responsible for opening the gates to the center of Enies Lobby for the Straw Hats. They were blown into the Enies Lobby waterfall by cannon fire, but survived thanks to the giants and Paulie. In which they tried to thank him in a seductive way, much to his embaressment. Post Enies Lobby Arc They appear again in the Post Enies Lobby arc to see Franky off, and are horrified when Nico Robin attempts to force him to join by squeezing his testicles, claiming that they will fall off like a piece of fruit from a tree. Cameos and Crossovers *The Square Sisters appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Trivia *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Kiwi and Mozu are both ranked as the 122nd most popular characters in One Piece. *Oda seems to enjoy naming women after birds, and this trend continues with the Square Sisters, Kiwi is named after the Kiwi, Mozu is named after the Bull-headed shrike (Lanius bucephalus), or in Japanese, Mozu.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Oda explains that Mozu and Kiwi are named after birds. References Site Navigation de:Square Sisters category:Female Category:Human Category:Franky Family Category:Dismantlers Category:Grand Line Characters Category: Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmen